supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Natural Opposites)
Eve is the Second Leviathan, the former Ruler of Earth, the actual Ruler of Purgatory, one of the two Archleviathans and the sixth oldest God's Creation . History Birth Eve is born at the middle at the War, after the Archangels and Levitas and before the other Leviathans . The Conflict When Eve named Azazoth the Leader of the Leviathans, God attacked them, by fear for the Creation, the Conflict ends by the creation of the Purgatory and Pestilence's Birth, Eve is trapped, with almost all his siblings, in the Purgatory . Season 3 Eve is free when Castiel's vessel rejects the Leviathans in the water, she went to the White House after Azazoth take the appareance of Dick Roman and retakes the title of Ruler of her Specie, she unifies the Great Old Ones and the Elder Gods, she fight against Lucifer and run after the murder of Azazoth . Season 7 When the Winchesters are bringed in the past, they meeted Eve before the suicide of Hypolies, she try to kill them and, after Sam explains to her they comes from an other temporality, she helps them to return in their own temporality, in exchange of that, Sam helps Eve to not "kill" Hypolies . Personnality Eve is almost apathetic towards the human specie, she respects the natural order, she viewed herself as a loving mother, she loves and really cares for almost all her children, the Leviathans and her descendants, she hates God, The Light, the Archangels, the Humans, the Angels and the Phoenixes, especialy their Alpha . In the past, she didn't hates the Phoenixes, she was also less apathetic towards the human specie, she was extremely sad when she had to make weapons against the Dragons . Powers and Abilities Powers * Archleviathan Physiology : Eve is an Archleviathan and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the Archleviathans . ** Super Strength : Eve is the strongest Leviathan and is only surpassed by Levitas, the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities, due to the murder of Levitas, she is the strongest Leviathan . ** Super Speed : Eve can move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Eve didn't need to drink or rest ** Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Eve is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Eve is the second oldest Leviathan, the only older than her are Levitas, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Michael, War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God and Amara and the Primordial Entities, she can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Eve is extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Eve knows almost everything, the only things she don't know are about the Primordial Entities' representations . ** Flight : In her disembodied form, Eve is able to fly . ** Colt Immunity : The Leviathans are one of the five things immune to the Colt . ** Possession : Eve have to take a vessel to manifest physicaly in Earth, she prefers use, as her vessel, a virgin woman . ** Teleportation : Eve can teleport herself to any places she is already were . Abilities * Almost Perfect Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Eve have an almost perfect mastery of the hand-to-hand fight . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings can all instantly kill her . *'Primal Entities' : The Primal Entities can all extremely easily kill her . *Archangels : She is equal to the Archangels when they are in their True Vessel, so they can hurt and even kill her . *Leviathans : The Leviathans can hurt her, Levitas can extremely easily kill her . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow can kill her . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe can kill her . * Light Spear : Light Spear can kill her . * Time Sword : The Time Sword can kill her . * Space Axe : The Space Axe can kill her . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife can kill her . * Archangel Blade : The Archangel Blades can kill her . * Archangels' Swords : Furnace, Trickstery, Frost and Thunderwave can kill her . Other *Primordial Darkness : Eve dies if he touch Primordial Darkness *Primordial Light : Eve dies if he touch Primordial Light *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Eve dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Eve dies . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Eve dies . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Eve dies . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Eve dies . * Phoenix Ashes : The Phoenix Ashes are fatal for her, the Phoenixes are like a cancer for Eve, she created them and they can kill her .